happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Happy Tree Friends Wiki:Administrators
This page lists users who have special privileges on the Happy Tree Friends Wiki and therefore, who to ask for help. Bureaucrats A bureaucrat is an administrator with the additional responsibilities of granting (and revoking) rollback permissions and promoting users to the role of an Administrator or Bureaucrat. However, once a user has been promoted as a Bureaucrat, he or she cannot revoke their Bureaucrat right. It can only be done by Wikia staff members or by the user themselves. Current Bureaucrats Semi-Active Bureaucrats The following bureaucrat retains his bureaucrat status but may not be active in comparison to other bureaucrats/admins. Honorary Bureaucrats This is a non-rights position that honors users who are former Bureaucrats, and have made a massive contribution to the wiki. Administrators Administrators, sometimes called system operators or just admin, are members of the community charged with smoothly maintaining the operations of the wiki. They can protect pages, ban/unban users and IPs, delete pages and images from the system and editing the interface by changing system messages and skins. Administrators are given a few extra rights, but this does not mean they are better then others or that they have more say in decisions. They are just normal users with a few extra rights who help other users on the wiki. When you have a problem or a question regarding the site, an Administrator will help you any way he or she can. Becoming an Administrator Administrators are selected on a needed basis only. There are no official criteria to become an administrator. However, there are a few basic guidelines. When an administrator is needed, a few users will be recommended and will be voted on by the community. To be appointed, the user must: *Have an account on the Happy Tree Friends Wiki for some time. *Be an active contributor. *Know how a wiki works. *Know a decent level of English. *Have an overall experience with the Happy Tree Friends series. *Show maturity in dealing with disputes and other problems that might come with other users. *Have at least 1,000 edits. Current Administrators Semi-Active Administrator The following administrator retains his admin status but may not be active in comparison to other bureaucrats/admins. Honorary Administrators This is a non-rights position that honors users who are former Administrators, and have made a massive contribution to the wiki. Temporaraly Inactive Due to certain events, the users below will only lose his/hers admin rights temporary until he/she is able to edit again. There are no Administrators in this category at the moment. Content Moderators Users with Content Moderator rights have the ability to delete, protect and rename pages both on the mainspace and filespace. Can be considered a rank before administrator. Becoming a Content Moderator Users who are active around this wiki may get promoted to a content moderator. To be appointed, the user must: *Have an account on the Happy Tree Friends Wiki for at least two weeks. *Be an active contributor. *Have a minimum of 500 edits on the Happy Tree Friends Wiki. *Know a decent amount about how wiki functions work (edits, image, etc.) *Have an overall experience with the Happy Tree Friends series. *Show maturity in dealing with disputes and other problems that might come with other users. Current Content Moderators Rollbacks Users with rollback rights have the ability to revert an edit in one click and do not have to leave a summary or explanation. Unlike simply undoing an edit, if you rollback an edit, if someone has edited multiple times in a row on an article, all of their edits will be undone rather than just one. Rollbacks can only revert the last edit on a page (or more if there have been multiple edits). Becoming a Rollback Users who are active around this wiki may get promoted to rollback. To be appointed, the user must: *Have an account on the Happy Tree Friends Wiki for at least two weeks. *Be an active contributor. *Have a minimum of 200 edits on the Happy Tree Friends Wiki. *Know how the basic edit function works (edits, image, etc.) *Have an overall experience with the Happy Tree Friends series. *Show maturity in dealing with disputes and other problems that might come with other users. Current Rollbacks Discussions Moderators Users with discussions moderator rights have the ability to keep forums, blogs and message walls free from both trolls and spammers. Discussions moderators have the ability to both close and delete threads and to delete comments. Becoming a Discussions Moderator Users who are active around this wiki may get promoted to discussions moderators. To be appointed, the user must: *Have an account on the Happy Tree Friends Wiki for at least two weeks. *Be an active contributor. *Have a minimum of 200 edits on the Happy Tree Friends Wiki. *Know how the basic edit function works (edits, image, etc.) *Have an overall experience with the Happy Tree Friends series. *Show maturity in dealing with disputes and other problems that might come with other users. Current Discussions Moderators Chat Moderators Users with chat moderator rights have the ability to keep the chat free from both trolls and spammers. Chat moderators have the ability both to kick and to ban. Becoming a Chat Moderator Users that are active around this wiki may get promoted to chat moderators. To be appointed, the user must: *Have an account on Happy Tree Friends Wiki for at least two weeks. *Have an overall experience with the Happy Tree Friends series. *Show maturity in dealing with dispues and other problems that might come with other users. *Be active in the chat. *Respect both admins and other users. Current Chat Moderators There are no Chat Moderators currently. All Administrators have Chat Moderator rights. Bots Bots are special accounts whose contributions are hidden from wiki activity. There are two main types of bot namely edit bots and chat loggers. Current Known Bot Accounts Other Volunteer Spam Task Force (VSTF) Users with the Volunteer Spam Task Force (VSTF) right have limited administrator access to all Wikia sites for cleanup purposes. As they are not in the part of local community, they are only sent in situations when serious vandalism occurs on this wiki. These users will be shown on . Fandom staff Fandom staff members have full access to all Fandom communities. They can help any users if they need assistance. These staff members can be contacted by going to the . They will be shown in on any wiki. Category:Browse